Dolor y Liberación
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Link Howard siempre ha constituido su existencia de forma metódica. Nada interrumpe su rutina. Hasta que le conoció. Link/Allen para matar mis ansias.


**Título: **Dolor y Liberación

**Autor(a): **Yo

**Raiting: **K + … digo yo.

**Palabras:** 3.095 (según esta cosa).

**Beta-Reader:** No tengo para mi desgracia. Pero me gusta la buena ortografía y escritura, sin embargo no somos perfectos y yo no estoy absuelta de ello, así que discúlpenme por los horrores ortográficos.

**Disclaimer:** D Gray Man no me pertenece, Allen es de Bakanda, pero tengo una seria obsesión con Link. Este no es un Yullen sino un Linklen asdasdasdasad.

**NA**: ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Me encanta el Link/Allen y, para no joder otras historias, subo un oneshot frustrado. Por cierto, el título debería llamarse así, Frustrado.

¡Estoy frustrada porque quiero Link/Allen!

Les juro que haré un longfic de esos dos.

Bueno, en fin, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**Dolor y Liberación**

**~O~**

_Te quiero, y porque te quiero debo matarte_

_El dolor es una liberación; la desesperación sustenta al alma desdichada._

El mundo de Link Howard está compuesto de dos aspectos. Existe el deber y los deseos. Las obligaciones se anteponen a cualquier necesidad y las cumple a la perfección; por otro lado, los deseos están ahí, guardados en un cofre bajo llave. Siempre ha sido así, y Link ha podido subsistir gracias a su metódica forma de ser.

Desde que tiene uso de memoria, recuerda que siempre ha sido de esa manera. La forma sistemática de su vida no se ha visto alterada, y Link sabe que puede manejar todo desde esa perspectiva debido a que, para él supone un trabajo sencillo y contundente no sentir esas emociones que vuelven débiles a los humanos.

Están ahí, por supuesto. Pero ellas se encuentran fielmente encadenadas.

Así ha sido siempre.

Pero un día, todo se quebró.

Un día especial, significativo. Un saludo, una interacción. Salió a respirar aire fresco, y éste le envenenó.

Su puesto detrás del escenario, donde todo lo observaba sin participar directamente se aclaró y los cortinajes de seda bermellón que le ocultaban repentinamente adquirieron una tonalidad blanca perla. Todo brillaba, y Link veía por primera vez, una nueva perspectiva.

Un nuevo mundo.

Las sombras se apagaron; las puertas del alma se abren.

Conoce, convive con ése ente que le ha cambiado la vida significativamente, y ahí es donde se da cuenta que, cuando llega a la puerta, gira el picaporte y entra a la habitación que ahora comparte con él, y lentamente le observa...

Su mundo, todo lo que conoce se viene abajo. El aire que inhala nuevamente le envenena.

Se queda estático en el umbral, observándole dormitar en una posición inadmisible: toda su camisa arrugada y sus pantalones desabrochados más una posición poco ortodoxa, en la cama individual del lado izquierdo. Timcanpy también duerme sobre el torso de Allen que pausadamente se eleva con cada exhalación.

Le contempla, su mundo se derrumba.

La fría máscara que le caracteriza se cuartea como el hielo seco. Todo lo que cree y que conoce como un deber se congela, desdibujándose. Ya no puede distinguir nada. _El mundo desaparece._

Link agradece sinceramente que Allen esté durmiendo, porque dura mucho tiempo paralizado en el marco de la puerta, viéndole, analizándole. Escudriñando cada pedazo de esa nívea piel marcada con tantas cicatrices. Link afirma lo increíble que puede ser observar a un niño de su edad poseyéndolas.

Entra a la habitación porque se ha dado cuenta de que ha permanecido más tiempo del debido, y se reprende mentalmente por su falta de educación y de lo patético que debió haberse visto en el dado caso de que Walker estuviese despierto y le hubiese sorprendido observándole de una manera poco decorosa.

Sin embargo, cuando entra y cierra la puerta, ésta cruje levemente. Lo suficiente como para que Allen parpadee dejando que el sueño se esfume. Mentiría si dice que no le sorprendió, porque así fue. Ver a Allen despertando de aquella manera tan perezosa y trémula ha dejado a Link momentáneamente sin la capacidad psicomotora de la que está tan orgulloso.

Claro, sólo fueron unos escasos segundos de estupefacción, porque rápidamente recuperó el control de sí mismo. Así que, decidido a actuar de la forma más casual que él conoce, continuó su camino hasta el lado que le corresponde, sentándose en su cama y dejando sobre las sábanas arregladas pulcramente blancas los informes arrugados que demuestran el atisbo de la agitación que padece su cuerpo.

Allen Walker no se percata, y Link cree que eso es lo mejor.

Pero Allen centra su mirada plateada en él. Se siente desnudo ante el escrutinio.

—Buenas noches, Link-san —dice a modo de saludo, sentándose mejor en la cama mientras que cuidadosamente deja a Tim a un lado.

—Buenas noches —saluda igual, y no le ve. Al parecer las hojas arrugadas de su informe son lo más maravilloso que ha encontrado.

Allen se incorpora lentamente de la cama, buscando sus zapatillas. Esta gruñe apenas, y Link no puede evitar el no observarle. Le ve, con ese andar lento y desganado va hacia el armario sacando de éste lo que Link asume como la ropa para dormir. Y tiene razón.

— ¿Cómo te fue con el Supervisor? —pregunta Allen casual, lanzando a la cama la ropa de dormir que usará esa noche. Un suave bostezo anuncia que aún debe tener sueño.

—Ya está de vuelta a la sede —respondió, más por inercia que por deseos de hablar.

—Mhn… —murmuró Allen con suavidad, asesinando la conversación.

No pronunció más, y resuelto a ponerle a sus patéticos pensamientos un punto y final, _final, _sujetó su bolígrafo y uno de los tantos informes que aún no ha firmado. Comenzaría con ellos para terminar más rápido y así tal vez, con suerte, conciliaría el sueño primero que Walker.

Pero no sucedió de esa manera. Su resolución se fue al carajo cuando tuvo la osadía de elevar su rostro y centrar su atención en el cuerpo de Allen apenas cubierto por los bóxers negros _demasiado _ajustados para su gusto.

Carraspeó, sintiéndose inevitablemente abochornado. Allen giró su rostro curioso, y Link no supo qué decir. Soltó lo primero.

—Walker —habló, su voz sonando más aguda de lo que quiso. Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo—, ahí, cerca de donde estás hay una puerta. Dicha puerta da a un lugar que sé muy bien que conoces, se llama baño —comentó, señalándole el sitio con el bolígrafo, e intentando sonar imperturbable aunque el sarcasmo salió a relucir un poco.

Para su sorpresa, Allen no sólo esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente. Sino que dicha sonrisa parecía transmitir un: _"¿te avergüenzas, Link-san?". _Aquel pensamiento le irritó.

—Link-san, somos hombres. No debe preocuparse, ambos tenemos lo mismo abajo —comentó con el tono más normal y apático que pudo haber usado.

Link no pudo evitar que sus ojos se dirigiesen inevitablemente a un punto especial de la anatomía de Allen, _y oh, demonios._ Realiza _esa _serie demovimientos con su cuerpo al momento de incorporarse los suaves pantalones para dormir. Tragó saliva silenciosamente, buscando en los dioses un poco de misericordia para que le dejasen poder desviar la mirada hacia otro punto e intentar hacer una reconexión de cerebro a boca.

—Lamentablemente, y al parecer, soy el único hombre con modales en ésta habitación —espetó, demasiado confundido con sus pensamientos, muy alarmado ante su sentir y en definitiva, horrorizado consigo mismo como para querer permanecer más tiempo al lado de Allen.

Así que, haciendo amago de todo su santo autocontrol se incorporó de su cama sintiendo el leve crujir de la colcha bajo él. Sujetó fuertemente su bolígrafo y los informes, resuelto vehementemente a salir de la habitación y no volver hasta haber ordenado sus inquieres perfectamente.

—Qué exagerado, eres Link-san —se burló Allen, girándose para encarar a Link quien abría la puerta de la habitación—. ¿Por qué te vas? —preguntó, ligeramente confundido.

Quedamente le observó de soslayo, dirigiéndole una breve y significativa mirada que de seguro Allen no comprendería.

—Necesito terminar los informes, Walker —respondió simplemente, en un tono llano, vacío y profesional—. Me desconcentras.

— ¿Sólo por vestirme delante de ti? —nuevamente atacó con otra pregunta. Ladeó la cabeza, bastante confundido—. Pero si ya me terminé de vestir, y además, es muy tarde —replicó, sin comprender del todo.

—Sí —contestó automáticamente, luego prosiguió—, pero debo terminarlos para mañana. Al alba.

Hubo un repentino silencio. Allen le observaba, analizándole, Link lo supo de inmediato: Walker no se había tragado nada del cuento. Había visto más allá de su fortaleza inexpugnable y estaba sintiéndose cada vez más encerrado. La claustrofobia melló en él, y deseó tener un poco más de control sobre sí mismo para dar una excusa que le hiciese salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

En primer lugar… ¿por qué debía darle _excusas _a Walker? ¿Por qué?

Pero no hallaba las respuestas. Su mano derecha se quedó fija en el picaporte, apretándole tan fuerte que los nudillos habían adquirido un tono blancuzco. Lentamente las barreras iban desmoronándose.

—Si no te molesta, Walker… —murmuró, lacónico. Giró su cuerpo, abrió la puerta y se preparó para salir—. Con permiso.

—Espe-… ¡agh!

Link se giró automáticamente sobre sus pies. Las botas rechinaron con la misma rapidez con la que viró su rostro en atención a Allen que se encontraba arrodillado en el piso, sujetándose el pecho con tanta fuerza que olvidó momentáneamente todos sus deseos de huir.

— ¡Walker!

Corrió en su ayuda, dejando los informes y el bolígrafo en la mesita de noche contigua a su cama. Se acuclilló a su lado, sus manos examinando cualquier indicio de dolor, más nada aparente halló. Sin embargo, su rostro contraído en el más puro dolor despertó una sensación parecida a la desesperación, y palideció.

— ¡Walker! ¡Walker, ¿qué sucede?! —preguntaba, interrogaba y sabía que cada vez estaba elevando una nota en su voz. Pero es que simplemente Allen no le respondía, y eso le inquietaba—. ¡Walker!

—L-link… —gimoteó débilmente. Link agradeció que le llamase porque al menos sabía que no estaba tan mal.

Pero su alivio sólo duro poco, Allen se había desplomado en sus brazos, y estaba temblando. Link no supo qué hacer. Llamar a la enfermera, ¿tal vez? ¿Y qué podría decir? ¿Qué Allen Walker había colapsado en su presencia? ¿Así, sin más?

Simplemente no lo concibe.

— ¡Walker, despierta! —Link exigió más allá de lo que Allen podía permitirse, pero su desesperación era tal que ya sus entrenamientos anteriores no surtían efectos ante la preocupación y las distintas emociones que amenazaban con bullir al exterior—. Walker, despierta, te llevaré a la enfermería.

Intentó incorporarle del suelo, pero sólo consiguió medio recostarle en la cama. Había quedado encima de él, apenas, mientras le examinaba y comprobaba su temperatura percibió que todo estaba como se supone que debería de estar. Pero Allen no dejaba de temblar.

Estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

—Vamos, Walker, debo llevart-

—No, Link-san —murmuró Allen, bastante compuesto debió admitir Link quien tuvo que hacer una nueva reconexión para entender qué demonios había sido eso.

— ¿Qué?

—No es necesario —Allen se incorporó de la cama, sentándose casualmente a la orilla donde un Link bastante estupefacto le observaba como si hubiese estado ligando salsa tabasco a uno de sus postres favoritos.

— ¿Qué? —volvió a repetir Link, en un hilo de voz.

Allen rió, un poco apenado. Lentamente se rascaba la mejilla sonrojada de vergüenza mientras le observaba. Link no podía creerlo. _Le había engañado._

—Era una broma.

Sí, le engañó. _Y él _preocupándose como un idiota de primera. Link explotó.

— ¡Cómo pudiste, Walker! —exclamó, alejándose rápidamente, como si éste quemara—. ¡Pudo haber sido peligroso!

¡Y es que no podía creerlo! Link le había creído hasta el último jadeo, hasta el último temblor. ¡Todo era mentira! Para su mayor asombro e irritación Allen se encogió indiferentemente de hombros, ¡como si no le importara!

—Es que debía tener una excusa para que te quedaras —se excusó, haciendo un mohín que Link en otras ocasiones hubiese encontrado _adorable _si no estuviese tan molesto con él.

Un momento. _¿Qué?_

— ¿Qué?

—Dije que debía tener una excusa para que te quedaras —repitió Allen, como si la pregunta de Link no se debiese precisamente a sus pensamientos que parecían hacerle colapsar en cualquier momento.

Estaba cansado de todo eso. ¿Qué demonios fue aquello? ¿Excusas? ¿Encuentra a Walker adorable? ¿Qué demonios? Terminó sentándose en la cama de Allen, al lado de éste, sintiéndose veinte años más viejo de lo que actualmente tiene.

Durante unos segundos permaneció en silencio. Sus emociones fielmente resguardadas amenazaban con salir y él debe restaurar su muralla antes de que Allen con su voluble forma de ser termine de quebrarle sin alguna forma de reconstrucción. Levemente, giró su rostro en dirección a éste, viéndole larga e inescrutablemente.

— ¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar al fin, ya rindiéndose a que en definitiva, esa noche tendría que ir a la cama temprano.

No obstante, tuvo que dejar esos pensamientos a un lado y sopesar la extraña discusión efectuada hace momentos atrás. La sorpresa le embargó repentinamente, siendo incapaz de no reflejarla en su rostro debido a que fue rápida y violenta. Le sacudió.

— ¿Por qué, Walker? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez girándose hasta encararle. Allen le observaba con una mueca difícil de descifrar, pero Link no iba a dejar insistir hasta obtener las preguntas que necesitaba—. ¿Por qu-

—Por esto —Allen sonrió cándidamente. Tan radiante que por unos segundos Link temió de la respuesta.

De todas formas aquello tenía que dejarlo en el pasado, ya que, para su más grande asombro y estupefacción, Allen había _juntado _sus labios contra los suyos. Fue simplemente un toque, como la caricia de una pluma. Sencillamente se posó y apretó lo suficiente como para que la humedad de ambos se fusionase. Y sin embargo, aquella sutil caricia fue la explosión de su barrera, y no pudo pensar más.

Cuando Allen se alejó unos breves segundos más tarde, Link tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza mental para regresar a la realidad.

—¿Qué- por que-

—Lo siento, Link, pero tenía que hacerlo —Allen contestó con sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros. A Link le hubiese gustado que esa forma de ser de Allen pudiese contagiársele un poco.

Suspiró. No fue un suspiro cansado, sino uno de esos que sirven para hacer espacio en conversaciones huecas y carentes de sentido.

—Sigo sin entender —contestó, también con sinceridad.

No es que no comprendiese, porque estaba lo suficientemente claro hasta para un niño de ocho años. Pero Link quería cerciorarse que de aquello no estaba siendo un producto de su imaginación. Que de repente en su fallido intento por salvar a Walker se golpeó contra la mesita de noche y en estos momentos estaba desangrándose mientras que Allen sufría un misterioso ataque. Ambos mueren patéticamente, fin de la historia.

Los demás que resuelvan sus problemas e inconvenientes con el _Conde Milenario_ porque acá, dos ya han abandonado el partido, muchas gracias.

Pero no. Al parecer no era de esa forma. Allen en definitiva le había besado, porque su repentina cercanía confirma que lo que siente creciendo en su estomago es producto de aquel contacto anterior, de las sonrisas radiantes que guardan un as bajo la manga y del calor que desprende su cuerpo y contagia al suyo, haciéndole estremecer.

Está perdiendo el control de la situación.

—Si no entiende, yo le haré entender —Allen, resuelto a ello, volvió a unir sus labios contra los de Link.

Candente. Volátil. Es violento. Las sensaciones le golpean con tanta fuerza y brusquedad que para él es imposible creer que con un simple beso pueda estremecer su cuerpo y temblar bajo aquellos labios que apenas y se han movido de su sitio.

No sabe qué hacer. Es obvio que sabe, pero no cree que sea lo correcto. Estaba consciente de sus sentimientos hacia Walker, pero no se encontraba del todo preparado como para enfrentarlos en un futuro lejano. ¿Y ahora se enteraba de que éste al menos le correspondía en la parte física? Eso es algo que no puede asimilarse en cuestión de segundos.

Y obviamente, la actitud madura y dominante de Walker, que ya sabía que posee pero que no había visto en acción, le deja sin habla. Porque está al tanto de su inexperiencia en ese campo, porque está consciente de que puede que también ambos lo sean, pero Allen Walker había decidido dar el paso.

No sabe si sentirse feliz o desdichado.

A la final, no correspondió. No porque no quisiese, porque en el fondo, y lo sabe, sí quería, al menos para intentar comprender que lo que siente realmente sucede. Pero no pudo ni mover un músculo. Sus pensamientos se agitan con crueldad y opacan toda sensación de lujuria que pudiese estar sintiendo en estos momentos.

Allen se aleja con cuidado, le observa y un atisbo de decepción cruzan por esas orbes plateadas. Link no sabe qué decir en respuesta.

—Link-san yo-

—Walker, espera —le interrumpió, tajante. Alzó su mano enguantada para que entendiese que realmente es en serio, y un silencio se acentuó en el recinto. Le observó fijamente, durante un prologando momento, y dolió, porque sabe que debe elegir entre lo que quiere y el deber que tiene sobre sus hombros—. Esto no debe-

—Link —Allen le interrumpió, acercándose un poco más, rompiendo la barrera que compone su espacio personal. Le contempla con sus orbes brillantes. Link se vio tentado a desviar la mirada. No podía soportarlo.

Y no puede soportarlo. Sabe que si cede no sólo mandará al demonio todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho por mantener a raya _eso _que siente, sino porque sus convicciones también morirían. De soslayo volvió a mirar a Allen a sus ojos, y ahí supo que no había punto de retorno.

_Oh, a la mierda._

Se lanzó con fuerza, más de la necesaria, debió admitir. Casi aplasta a Allen, aunque eso a éste no pareció importarle porque, lo único por lo que sentía cierta fascinación era por comerse, literalmente, su cavidad bucal. Bien, eso tampoco era un significativo problema ya que Link correspondía con la misma desesperación con la que Allen efectuaba el beso.

Daba la ligera sensación de parecer dos adolescentes en abstinencia buscando atención. Y, según dada la poca experiencia, Link arguye que no debe haber ningún problema en eso, porque al menos el deseo es mutuo.

Eso es lo que importa.

Podría vivir con ello al saber que al menos esa noche, las barreras caerían y el tormento que le consume por fin desaparecería.

* * *

Dasjhdgasjhdas y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Ya saben, un review nunca estará de más. Me interesa saber su opinión.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, ciao~


End file.
